Maximum Ride Is Back?
by LillyBuqq99
Summary: What happens when Max moves back to New York to try to have a life with Fang but he already has a girlfriend? Will she try to get him back or will she let him go? Will he stay with his girlfriend of 3 years or go back to her his ex girlfriend of 6 years?
1. Chapter 1

*Well everyone this is my first FanFiction ever so you may have to bear with me D: haha well my sister has many FanFics so she may be helping me with some parts. Well here goes!

Max's POV

I just moved back and I'm already nervous.. Oh my! Let me introduce myself. My name is Maximum Ride. I have just recently moved to New York, one of my favorite places since i was just a little girl. I lived here all my life, well until my dad made me move back to Las Vegas. I had so many friends here, hell, i was one of the most popular girls at Ridgeway High. I had the best friends anyone could ever ask for, Candice and Jaylen. We have been best friends since the first grade. We have kept touch since I moved away 3 years ago. I was in my 2nd year of high school. When they found out i was coming back they called everyone we knew and told them. Not so many people rememeber me though. Even though I was the 2nd most popular girl in school. I had the best boyfriend in the world, Fang Tamerlane. He was so unset when i left he couldnt bare to even talk to me over the phone. I dont know if they told him about my returning but im going to go find out...

*Ding dong!*

"Just a second," I heard Fang's mom said. I just love her voice. She has always been there when my mom couldnt. When she opened the door she had a huge grin on her face. "Max! its been so long since we have seen you! Im guessing your hear for Fang?" She said greeting me with a hug.

"Yes i was. I was just wondering if he was here still or if he moved." I said looking down at my shoes. God this is harder than i thought it would be.

"Actually," She said grabbing my hand in both of hers. "Hes out with his girlfriend right now but you can stay here. They should be back any time now." She said pulling me into the house.

Fang's POV

"Thanks for the walk in the park baby." Julie said to me grabbing my hand and kissing my cheek. I wish she would let me kiss her lips. We've been together for three years... Well since Max left.

"Well i have to go now," I said as i unlock the door. Can this day get any better?

"They should be home soon." I heard mom say in the living room. Who is she talking to. I walked into the room and right in front of my eyes I saw her... Max is back

"Hey Fang. Its been a while hasnt it?" She laughed then got up to hug me. I couldnt help but laugh and hug her back.

"Can we go to my room and talk?" I said leading the way.

Max's POV

"So you see now that I'm finally out of the house i decided to move back here to start a life wiht someone." I said after explaining my story to him.

"Someone like who?" He said looking her in the eyes.

"Well i was hoping maybe with... You." I said, seeing his eyes fill up with tears of joy and happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Why With Me?

Fangs POV

"Why would you want to start a life with me?" I said starting to get teary eyed.

"Because Fang, I have always loved you and its not going to stop no matter what happens between us." She said starting to cry.

I wrap my arms around her as she cries. I have never felt this way for someone in my entire life. I just dont think I have the heart to do that to Julie because i know she loves me and I think I love her to. I mean i dont think i could love anyone like i loved Max, i mean we were together almost four years. Im only two years older than her and i was in 7th grade when we started dating, and we broke up in 10th. I was so hurt when she left. It didnt take me long to find Julie. I didnt like being single and i had to lie to everyone and tell them i broke up with her so they wouldnt give me shit about it. It was the biggest mistake of my life not talking to her for those three years. I just could stand hearing her voice but not being able to hold her close to me anymore. that and i knew she'd have problems and i couldnt hear her cry. it would break my heart.

"Im so sorry for not talking to you." I heard myself say kissing her head.

"I know you just didnt want to hurt." She said squeezing my hand, yes, we were holding hands. I know i shouldnt be doing this but i cant just kick her out of my house like that.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" I said after about five minutes of us looking into each others eyes.

"Well i was thinking i could stay at a hotel and live there until I get enough money to rent a place, maybe even buy it." She said looking down at her hands.

"No. Im not going to let that happen," I said. "You can stay here. You can have my bed and i will sleep on the couch. its no trouble so dont say it is." I said getting up and going to get her pillows and a blanket.

"Your so damn sweet! how can i ever repay you?" She said jumping up and down.

"Let me take you to dinner... as friends."

Review Review Review!(: Tell me your honest opinion

It wasnt as long as i wanted it to be because its late and im getting really tired. next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- It could of never worked.

Max POV

I can believe this. I never would have expected him to say i could stay here. that and i didnt really think that me staying would happen because i let him take me to dinner. Oh shit! I have to go find something to wear for later. I don't know if I should wear a dress or a skirt. I'm not very fond of either.

"Just wear this," He said picking up on of my most favorite baby blue dresses. "I think it would look stunning on a beautiful girl like you. And if I'm not mistaken your favorite color is baby blue?"

"You remembered?" I said looking into his eyes.

"Of course I did. You were the love of my life. We had so many plans for life until your dad made you move away. It truly broke my heart." He said sitting down on the bed beside us.

I sat down beside him, hugged him and said "I know hunny. Let's go get ready."

*Later on that night.*

Fang POV

God damn its killing me to see how beautiful she looks. I know this seems like cheating but I'm pretty sure it isn't. That's when it all went down.

*Ding Dong*

"Coming!" I yelled from the couch.

When I opened the door I almost died.

"Where are you going?" Julie said.

"I'm just going out with my mom. I'm waiting for her to get ready then we will be off," I'm such a bad liar. I looked down at her dress and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Oh. Me? I'm just going out with a couple of my friends. Girls of course."

"Oh well have fun. I have to go now. Still up for our date tomorrow?" I sad kissing her cheek.

"Oh I can't make it. I have to work." She said. Somehow I have a feeling that she's lying to me. But that's more time I will get to spend with Max.

Just as I shut the door Max comes down the stairs.

"Ready to- Wow you look great. More like beautiful." I said turning around looking her un and down.

"C'mon let's just go." She laughed grabbing onto my arm.

Max POV

When we get to the restaurant I see that it's a 5 star.

"Damn you most have paid a lot for this dinner." I said looking at all the people standing in line.

"It doesn't matter I just want you to have the time of your life tonight. That and at least we don't have to stand in that huge line." He said as we got up to the door.

"Last name please." The big buff guy at the door said.

"Tamerlane." He said and with that he opened the doors and I got a fresh burst of air that smelled like Thai. Mm I haven't had this kind of food since I lived with my mom. (*note; I don't know if it's actually called Thai food but that's what I've been told.)

"So why you pick the place?" I asked Fang as we sat down.

"Because this kind of food used to be your favorite. It may have been a few years but I didn't forget a thing about you." He said.

*Later on*

Fang POV

This day has been so wonderful I don't think it could get any better. And I soon found out I was right. It got worse. I saw her, Julie with another man. The first thing that pissed me off was that she was kissing him, on the lips, she would never let me do that.

"I'll be right back." I said to Max as I got up.

"What the hell is going on here!" I practically screamed pulling Julie out of the restaurant.

"Oh my god. I didn't know you would be here." She said scared.

"Yeah well where's your friends or did you just make that all up?" I said feeling my face getting ready.

"Hey back off her." The guy she was kissing said walking out of the doors.

"Don't fucking start with me! I will pound that pretty little face of yours in!" I said walking towards him.

We got into a fight out in the middle of the parking lot. Everyone was watching. The door host couldn't even get me off of him.

"Stop it!" I heard Max scream. She came over and attempted to pull me off of him. The thing that finally did get me off of him was when she kissed me. The beautiful pink lips were kissing me again. She took advantage of that and while we were still kissing she pulled me off of him.

"Let's go. we don't need this," She said grabbing my hand walking me towards the car. I'll cook for us at home and we can sit and watch movies. Just the two of us."

Max POV

"So what happened back there?" I said as we got home. The whole car ride had been silent and I really wanted to know what was going on.

"I guess you'll find out sooner or later anyway. That was my girlfriend and some guy." He said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Fang," I said getting some medicine to put on his wounds. "I'm going to need you to take your shirt off."

As he took his shirt off I saw a huge cut in his side.

"Oh my god Fang we need to get you to the hospital," I said grabbing his car keys. "I'll drive. Keep pressure on that so it doesn't keep bleeding so bad. Why didn't you tell me he cut you?"

I put my arm around him and helped him to the car. It hurt me seeing him like this but I couldn't really help since he didn't tell me it was there. All I can really do is get him to the hospital.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" I asked after about ten minutes of silence.

"She's my girlfriend. We have been dating since a month after you left. She came by earlier and told me she was going out with a couple of her girlfriends. And I guess when I saw her at the restaurant something inside me snapped. I saw her kiss him and it pissed me off because she doesn't let me kiss her lips. She said she wanted to save it for marriage but I guess she had other plans."

"Wait she doesn't let you kiss her? What the hell's wrong with her! You're such a great kisser." I heard myself say.

"You really think so?" he said looking at me.

"Well I think so." I said pulling up to the hospital.

"Then kiss me Max."

Oh yeah that's cause I'm amazing! I know no one likes a cliffy but I just had to do it! Get people to read this and review and I will update more!(: well REVIEW thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Kiss Me

Fang POV

"Then kiss me Max." I said looking her in the eyes.

The next I know she is kissing me. It's been so long since I've kissed her. Well, except for earlier but I wasn't really paying attention then even though she was who got me away from the GUY. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever even though I know it was only a few minutes.

"Mm… Yeah your definitely a great kisser," she said when we pulled apart. "now let's get your ass inside!"

As we get inside the nurse behind the desk sees us and greets us.

"What the hell happened to you?" She said taking us to a room.

"Long story short," I said. "Some punk ass shanked me."

"Oh you poor thing," She said. "You're going to have to stay out here right now ma'am. I will come get you when you can come in and see him." She said turning to Max.

Max POV

While I waited in the hallway I couldn't help listening in on their conversation.

"So is she your girlfriend?" Paige, the nurse asked Fang.

"No, she was three years ago… She moved away back to Las Vegas and we didn't speak until today when she showed up at my door."

"Well try getting her back," She said as she cleans his cut. "She is very beautiful and I can see you really like her even if you don't want to admit it."

"It's not that I don't want to admit it, it's just that I just saw my girlfriend kiss another guy and I'm not the type to cheat on my girlfriend. I'm going to break up with her when you leave and then I will ask Max out."

Oh. My. God! He's going to ask me out! I'm so happy right now I could go kiss him right now but I'm pretty sure they'd both be pissed at me for listening in on their conversation.

"Max," Paige said coming to the door. "you can go in now. I will be sending down a few papers in about ten minutes. Do you want anything to eat?"

"I am really hungry.. How about a piece of pie?" I said.

"okay I will be right back." She said as she headed down the hall.

"Hey." Fang said as I walked in the door. The first thing I noticed was he didn't have a shirt on. I forgot how totally ripped he had always been. You can see it better now and it made me drool.

"Hey there," I said sitting beside him. "You look like crap."

"Thanks, the encouraging. Can you hand me my phone?" he said pointing at the other side of the room where his shirt was.

Fang POV

I decided I was going to break up with Julie, the two timing bitch. Then I'm going to try to ask Max out.

*Texts between me and Julie*

Sent- Julie, this isn't going to work out anymore. You were cheating on me and you kissed another guy.

Received- Yeah well it's your fault I kissed him.

Sent- How the hell is it MY fault you kissed another guy?

Received- it just is. We're through now. I'm sorry. Bye Fang

Sent- Bye…

*End of texts*

"Well I just broke up with Julie." I said shutting my phone and looking down at the floor.

"Oh well I'm so sorry Fang. I know and hope you can find someone way better than that." She said looking into my eyes.

I wanted to tell her so bad that I already found someone and that, that someone was her. But I just kept my big mouth shut and looked into her baby blue eyes. It seemed like forever that we sit like that just staring into each other's eyes. I swear I could stay like that forever just with her. It seemed like it was only us in the world. Like no one could ever rip us apart.

"max I have something I need to ask you. It's kind of really important." I said breaking the silence.

"Yes?" she said.

"Will.. will you go out with me?" I said grabbing her hand in mine.

"As in boyfriend, girlfriend?" She said obviously confused.

"Yes silly!"

Yes well there is another amazing cliffy! :D

I want to thank those of you who reviewed my last few chapters. You guys rock!(: well my friend Shelby (SoulsGirl97) will be writing a story here soon and I will be helping so I wish you all would read it when I post it for her. I hope you all liked this one!

-LillyBuqq99


	5. Chapter 5

_** A/N **_

_**Im so sorry for not updating in so long :( I've been really busy. Im also working on writing a story on FictionPress I just havent put it up yet. I will put a link on here when I put it up. Again, im sorry and i will try updating as much as I possibly can.**_

_**Thanks for all the Reviews and Favorites :) I kind of got stuck so if anyone would like to help me with any of the next chapers feel free to private message me it. **_

_***Thanks***_

_**-Lilly**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- First Kiss

*Max POV*

"Are you sure you want to be with me?" I asked.

"Yes! Why would I have asked if i didnt truly want to be with you?"

"Good point.." I said looking down at my feet. I cant believe he wants to be with me, of all people. I mean, i left him three years ago and he still likes me.

"Well will you date me or not?" He said interupting my thoughts.

"Uh yes!" I said watching his face light up.

"Really? I ca-" I cut him off by kissing him.

"I'm back and I- oh nevermind" Paige said walking into the room catching our attention.

"It's okay, we wern't doing anything." Fang laughed pulling his lips away from mine.

God, his kisses are so addictive, I remember the first time we had ever kissed each other.

*Flash back*

"Fang get your ass in here!" Iggy, Fangs best friend yelled out the window.

I had been staying over at my friend Nudge's house and her boyfriend, Iggy and his best friend, Fang had come over. Fang hadn't come in yet he was still in the car.

"Fuck off Iggy." Fang said getting out of the car. "I'm coming!"

When he got up here I had been so nervous to meet him. Nudge said he was hot, and boy was she right! He had sexy black hair, slender yet buff body that made me want to rip his shirt off.

"Hey there." He said giving me his half smile. "You must be Maximum." He extended his hand towards me.

"You can call me Max." I said shaking his hand, trying not to blush.

**Later On That Night**

We decided to play a few games of truth or dare. Normally girls get to go first so I let Nudge go. Of course she picked me.

"Max," She said catching me off guard. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." I said. Whenever I play truth or dare I always pick truth first.

"Damn, take the easy way out. Okay is it true that you think Fang is hot?"

"Uh... Yeah I guess." I hope he doesnt think I'm a creep or anything. Well, its not like he goes to our school or anything. I was trying to play it cool but failed. I could feel myself blushing.

"Okay your turn." Fang said looking at me.

"Okay," I dont know who to pick. "Iggy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said smirking at Nudge.

I thought for a second and said, "I dare you to grab Nudges ass." She glared at me.

"No problem." He said as they stood up. He grabbed her butt as if it were natural. "Okay Fangy boy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said almost instantly.

It took Iggy a minute to think but he finally said, "i dare you to kiss Max on the lips."

When I heard that, my heart skipped a beat. before i could figure out what was happening, he was leaning in to kiss me. We put or foreheads together together and he smiled right before he kissed me.

His lips were so soft. We must have been kissing for a while because Nudge started to talk.

"Okay Fang. stop sucking Max's face. Its your turn." she said.

We played truth or dare for an hour or two more and then Nudge and Iggy went up stairs.

"We're going to bed." She said as they left the room. I guess this means im sleeping on the couch or one of the guest beds. yay. (enter sarcasm here)

"Uh.. I had fun." Fang said watching me intently. I looked up to see him watching me with his big dark eyes. He was thinking something but i didnt know what.

"Yeah me too," I said. After a bit of awkward silence i spoke again. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

-Fangs POV-

"Uh sure." I said. I hope I can get her to watch a scary movie. "What do you want to watch?"

We looked around for a little bit before I saw a huge grin appear on Max's face. Before I could say anything she hopped up and ran towards the huge movie case. she grabbed a movie and walked over to me.

"This is my favorite movie therefore we are going to watch it." She said showing me the case to Dawn Of The Dead.'

"That movie is pretty beast." I said looking up at her. "Pretty and you have the best taste in movies." I said without thinking. I know she heard me because she started to blush.

"You... You think I'm pretty?" She said flashing me with her beautiful smile. I swear she has the prettiest smile I've ever seen.

"No I think your beautiful." This time I blushed.

She popped the movie in and sat down next to me.

"This movie sometimes scares me even though I've seen this movie over 20 times." She said as the movie started.

"Feel free to cuddle with me." i said before realizing it. "I mean, if you want to." Damn I can feel my face getting red.

She turned to me with a big grin on her face, "I'll have to rememeber that."

*Max's POV*

I must have got scared or something because I woke up in Fang's arms, still laying on the couch. The main menu of Dawn Of The Dead playing over and over.

Mmm.. I smell cookies, but not just any cookies. Chocolate chip cookies! I try not to wake up Fang but I couldnt resist the calling smell of the cookies.

"Good morning beautiful." Fang said kissing the top of my head.

"Mmm... Can't you smell those cookies? let's go get some!" I said jumping up and grabbing his forearm. It takes me a few seconds to realize I didnt have pants on. Fang must of seen me blush because he smiled.

"Don't worry, nothing happened. You just got really hot and decided you wanted to take off your pants." He wasn't finished because he laughed and added, "But you did have the really bad want for kissing me."

"Oh god. What did I do?"

"We made out for a while then you crashed."

Oh great. Not only did I fall asleep in his arms but we made out too!

"Max. I was thinking... Would you like to go out with me?" He said grabbing onto my hand.

"Uh.. DUH! Yes of course." I said grabbing his shirt collar and pulling his lips to mine.

*End Of flashback*

"Max.. MAX!" Fang said looking at me. I looked up to see him and Paige watching me.

"So you guys are dating now?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, arent we cute together?" I said kissing him.

"Oh get a room." She said pulling out a piece of paper. "We should keep in contact. You guys can go now. Have fun." She said handing me a piece of paper with what I'm guessing was her phone number.

So I got a new friend and a boyfriend all in the same day. I already love it here, again.

A/N

So I updated last night only to find out I already put that chapter in -.-

So I deleted it. Well review please! thanks :)

-Lilly


End file.
